The G Twins
by Sharingan000
Summary: A woman shows up in Camelot injured, saying her two children were kidnapped by bandits. The knights later find out she's Gwaines twin sister. Thing is, she has magic, but wasn't able to use it in time to save her son and daughter. The knights help her get her children back then, and now they're in for an adventure of fun, love, and so much more to come.
1. Chapter 1

The G Twins

Summary: There is a female warrior named Genevieve. Her twin brother is Gwaine. She travels to Camelot to seek help from her brother to get her twins children back from the bandits. But she didn't expect to fall for a certain arrogant clot-pole of a king. (Guinevere is not queen, she's with Lancelot, who is alive. Gwaine is alive as well, Elyan is alive too, and Morgana is already dead. Mordred is good and alive. Genevieve has magic.) Arthur, OC.

Chapter One: I Need Help

The kingdom of Camelot was at peace. Merlin told Arthur about his magic, at first Arthur was angry with Merlin lying but eventually understood why he kept it secret and forgave Merlin. Merlin was then named Court Sorcerer.

Morgana's reign was ended when Merlin ran her through with Excalibur, finally killing her. After she was dead all her spells and curses disappeared. Turns out that Morgana hypnotized Mordred so that he could side with her. Mordred was later forgiven for all the evil he did. Mordred told Arthur about his magic and became the apprentice to Merlin.

Gaius is being his usual self, the Court Physician, scolding Merlin for his idiocy, tending it the ill of Camelot.

Lancelot courted Guinevere and they were happy. Lancelot helped Guinevere with her fathers' old forgery. After a few months of a happy courting, Lancelot got enough courage to propose in which Guinevere happily accepted. Arthur was there to wed them in the Great Hall of the castle. And Ellyan, Gwen's brother, was the one to giver her away on memory of their father. And now they're expecting a child, and they couldn't be happier.

Gwaine is his usual self. Drinking the tavern dry, calling Arthur 'princess' even though he's king now. All the other knights are trying to keep him from getting in trouble, especially Percival. But now Percival is a bit occupied with training and the lovely woman he is courting, Elizabeth.

Percival had taken a liking to Liz (which is what she wants to be called), and she felt the same for Percival. Soon Percival got enough courage to ask her on a date. They soon felt love for each other and confessed. And even though he looks like a really tough guy, he's a big softy on the inside.

Right outside the gates of Camelot in broad daylight, there is a woman who was battle worn. Her blood covered sword gripped tightly in her right hand, blood streaming from her forehead down to the left side of her face. Tears falling from her eyes like a waterfall. A limp to her right leg. Her outfit, which consisted of a white tunic, a black corset over it, black leather high heeled boots. She had a backpack over her shoulder. Daggers hidden in her outfit, and her scarab on her belt. Her dark brown hair a little messy but pulled into a braid that went to the middle of her back. Her brown eyes bloodshot.

She walks up to the gates of Camelot where a group of knights are talking. One of them spots her and points her out to the others. Sir Leon led the group towards the exhausted warrior female.

"Elora, Jayden." And with that she dropped her sword and fell to the ground weeping. Sir Leon and the other knights which consisted of Lancelot, Elyan, Percival and a few others ran to her. Leon was the first to reach her.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Leon asked the weeping beauty.

"Please help me, I was to late to save them. They already took them." she said crying more.

"Who's taken who?" Elyan asked kneeing to the woman. Putting a hand on her shoulder as a comforting gesture.

" Bandits, they took my daughter and son. I tried to save them but there were too many, I didn't have enough time to use my magic on them. They took my babies; please you have to help me get them back. They're all I have left." she started to weep again. Elyan helped her to stand. But as she stood she fell again and held her right leg.

"Are you okay?" Elyan asked worried. She shook her head.

"No it's my leg. Its throbbing." she said. Elyan looked to Percival who understood. He stepped up to the woman and picked her up bridal style. She leaned her head against Percival's shoulder, tears still falling.

"Elyan, go tell Gaius he's expecting someone. I'll inform the king of what happened." Leon instructed. Elyan ran to Gaius to tell him.

Once he got there he burst through the door and saw Gaius at his table working on something.

"What is it, Elyan?" The physician asked.

"We found a woman who looked battle worn. She's bleeding and her leg is throbbing. Percival is carrying her and is on his way here. Leon went to inform Arthur of what happened." At Elyan's message, Gaius started preparing for his mysterious patient.

Soon, Lancelot came through the door with Percival and the girl behind him.

"Lay her on the bed." Gaius instructed. Percival strode forward and laid the woman on the bed.

Gaius stepped to her and inspected her bloody forehead. She had a huge gash on her head, probably from a hard hit.

" Pass me a bowl of water and a cloth." said Gaius. Lancelot was the one to get what Gaius needed. Gaius put the cloth in the water, wrung it out, and cleaned the blood off.

After the gash was taken care of, he stood up to inspect her right leg.

"Your ankle is sprained, you might want to stay off of it for a few days other wise it'll be worse." He wrapped her right ankle and gave her something for the pain. "What is your name, my dear?" Gaius asked.

"Genevieve. What's yours?" the woman, Genevieve asked.

"I am Gaius the Court Physician. The knights that helped you are Lancelot, Percival, Leon, and Elyan. Leon has gone to tell the king about what happened moments ago." Just then the door opened to reveal Leon with Arthur, Merlin, and Gwaine behind him.

When Arthur saw Genevieve, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen even with the tears on her face. But she looked familiar somehow. He just couldn't place it.

"What are her injuries, Gaius?" The Court Sorcerer asked.

"She had a bleeding gash on her forehead. She also has a sprained ankle. I gave her something for the pain." said Gaius.

"What is your name, my lady?" Arthur asked.

"Genevieve, my lord." she said.

"Genny?" Gwaine said in disbelief, stepping forward. Genevieve looked to Gwaine, more tears from her face, but these were happy ones.

"Gwaine?" she tried to stand up, but Gwaine went to her, sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into an embrace, which she gladly accepted.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Gwaine you know her?" Merlin asked.

"She's my sister, my twin sister. The only on in the family with magic even though we don't have magic parents."

" You have a sister?" Everyone, even Gaius asked.

"Yes you dollop-heads." Gwaine said. This earned him a slap in the head by Genevieve. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That's my word, you grinning drinking whanker." she said. Everyone laughed at her name-calling. And Gwaine immediately sobered up for once (pun intended).

"Seriously, what happened Genny?" he asked once again, she sighed sadly.

"I mat as well tell you my story." she turned to the rest of us. "You're welcome to hear this to. But please hold your questions till the end and your anger as well." They all took a seat and gave Genevieve their full attention. Then she started.

"When Gwaine left, I went off on my own as well with my sword, dagger, and magic. I traveled through different towns, saw many things, creatures. I even got asked to be courted twenty one times, but I refused. I met some Druids and they taught me to control my magic and gave me a couple spell books.

"One day a man somehow managed to stop my magic for about two hours. He tied my up and rapped me." And this everyone in the room growled. "A few weeks after my assault, I was with child. i decided to keep it. It may have been that man who did this, but it was still a part of me. When I found out I stayed in a village nearby until it was born.

"Nine months later, I gave birth to beautiful twins. A daughter and a son, Elora and Jayden. I loved them both so much. When they grew up to the age of five, I found out they too had magic. So I taught them everything I knew about controlling it and led them to use magic for good.

"I also taught them how to use a sword at their age. Other mothers scolded me for that, but at the time I didn't care. I told them to take their lips and kiss my posterior. I even got a blacksmith to make small swords for them.

"About four days ago, we were traveling to move to another village when we were attacked by bandits. We were outnumbered; I fought them. But I was too late. They took my babies. I was too weak to use my magic. I tried to heal myself, but I could only manage a few cuts, my energy was too drained and I'm not very good with healing spells. So I walked to find a kingdom that could help me, but on the way I hurt my leg. And the closest kingdom was here. But you all know the rest." Tears once again fell like a rainfall. Gwaine pulled her into his lap and held her close while she sobbed.

While she was crying, Merlin stepped forward and knelt down to her leg. His eyes glowed gold and her ankle was healed.

"Thank you, Emrys." Merlin looked to Genevieve shocked." Don't forget, I lived with Druids but I'm not a Druid." he nodded in acknowledgement. She turned back to her brother. " I need your help Gwaine. Those bastards took my children and soon they are going to meet the wrong end of my sword. I made a promise to my kids on the day they were born that I would protect them and I intend to keep that promise. I will fight for them." she said sternly.

"Then I must make a promise to protect my niece and nephew as well. They are family. And I protect my family." Gwaine said seriously. She smiled.

"I will too. You are Gwaine's sister; he's like my brother. And that makes you my sister. I intend to protect and help family." said Merlin. Genevieve smiled and hugged Merlin. He was shocked at first but hugged her back.

"Aww thanks Merlin. You're my brother too." Gwaine said wiping a fake tear.

"I'm fighting too. You seem like an amazing person. From your story, you sound like a great warrior as well. And you don't deserve this pain. I will fight." Leon said standing up. Genevieve smiled again.

"I'm fighting as well. You're my best mates sister. You deserve our help." said Percival standing up as well. Elyan stood up as well nodding to Genevieve and Gwaine. Lancelot stood up as well.

"I am most definitely fighting as well. You are a brave mother who fought for what she believed in. And I envy that. Yes I have fought many things, but i have never fought for children of my own. I don't even know what its like to have a mother. And I don't want your children to bare that sorrow. I will fight for your children Genevieve." said Arthur.

Genevieve smiled to everyone. Thinking how these brave men will help a woman save her family from those bandits. Tears of happiness fell from her eyes as she was smiling.

"Thank you. All of you." she said honestly, still smiling. They all smiled back.

'She sounds like an amazing woman.' Arthur thought. 'I have taken a liking to her in thirty minutes. Her bravery, her kind heart, her skill, her adventurous spark. I don't deserve am amazing woman like her.'

* * *

**Chapter Two: Show Me Your Skills Sister**

Gwaine thought about the other day, reuniting with his sister was the best thing ever, but he wished it were under better circumstances. He had a niece and nephew that he never knew about, and now they've been taken from their mother. He should've been there for Genevieve, for Elora, Jayden. He hates himself. Apparently Genevieve saw his upset expression.

We were in the throne room eating lunch, all the knights, Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, and Genevieve.

"Alright what's the matter, oh baby brother of mine?" she said teasingly. He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Please, you were born ten minutes before me." he retorted. She smirked.

"But that still makes me older than you. And I bet I can beat you with my sword any day. You name it." she said catching the attention of everyone in the room. And whenever one of us talks they would move there head towards them, and then the next one who talks. Gwaine stood up his full height.

"Oh yeah?" he said cockily. She stood up her full height as well, which means that they stand at the exact same height.

"Yeah. How about after lunch, you and me. Training area. Sword only. May the best warrior win." Genevieve declared.

"Fine." he huffed.

"Fine." she huffed. They turned their backs on each other and crossed their arms, holding their heads up.

Arthur, Merlin, and all the knights were silently placing wages on who would win. Merlin, Arthur, and a couple other knights bet that Genevieve would win. The rest bet that Gwaine would beat her.

The twins went their separate ways to get ready for their fight. Gwaine wore his usual armor that he would in battle. His knee length chainmail, his brown pants, his brown boots, and his belt. He made sure that his scarab was strapped to his belt before he sheeted his sword. He was ready. He stepped out of his room in the castle and made his way to the training field.

Genevieve wore a white tunic that went down to her waist; over that she wore a silver chainmail that showed off her lady curves that ended at her waistline and put a black belt around her hips. For pants she wore black leggings that had different bands to hold her throwing knives. She put on the same black leather high-healed boots she wore the day she arrived. She braided her hair and let it hang over her right shoulder. She attached her scabbard to her belt and sheeted her sword. She put on her black arm guards and black velvet gloves. For fun she put on pink lipstick. She was ready. She made her way out of the room that Arthur gave to her at the castle and made her way to the training field, head held high. Confident in her skill in swordsmanship.

As she passed by some of the knights they all gawked at her or wolf whistled. She ignored them and went to the field, fully aware that the other knights following her to watch the fight.

Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan, and another woman stood with the other knights ready to watch the siblings fight. The twins arrived at the field at the exact same time. The same confident look in their eyes, same brown hair, same way they put their sword on the right side of their belt, and the same way they always hold their sword as if being cautious of someone popping out of no where.

They walked to the middle of the field only looking at each other, and then stopped once at least five inches from each other.

The twins looked each other up and down. Gwaine flicked something off her shoulder and Genevieve straightened out his belt. They nodded in approval before shaking hands. They turned from each other simultaneously and walked a few feet away from each other. They pulled out their swords and removed their scabbards from their belts, throwing them to the side for someone to catch. They prepared in perfect synch. The fight began.

They got in a defensive stance with their swords in front of them. Gwaine was the first to move, swinging his sword to hit her left side, Genevieve easily blocked it. He made a move to swipe out her gut but she easily dodged by rolling under. She swung her sword to hit over Gwaine but he blocked that, and pushed her back with his sword. She stumbled back a few steps before recovering. He swung his sword to his left, but Genevieve turned her back to the blade and threw her sword behind her blocking it. She swung their swords over her head and throwing Gwaine off.

His back was turned to her. And before he could turn around, she pushed his back with her foot and he fell forward. He stood back up quickly and got in a defensive stance. He swung once more, but she ducked just in time. He swung at her feet, but she jumped up. While Gwaine was in a crouch, she did a cartwheel over his back making him fall forward on his stomach. She swung her sword at him, but Gwaine blocked it. She flicked her wrist and he lost his grip on his sword.

She pointed her sword at his heart and he put his hands up in surrender. Both twins were panting for breath. Gwaine flopped back on the ground lying on the grass. His sister defeated him. A girl.

"I guess that means I win brother." Genevieve said breathless. All the people on the sidelines were shocked that Gwaine was beat. By a girl, his sister.

They snapped out of their shock when Merlin started clapping. They all started to applaud as well, cheering, whooping. Amazed at the winner.

Genevieve helped he brother up from the ground with as much strength as Gwaine. She helped dusting off the grass from his chainmail. While they were doing that, all the knights gave up their rations to the others who won the bet.

Arthur stepped up to the twins and pulled her hand that didn't have her sword in the air.

"The winner. Genevieve twins sister of Gwaine! This calls for a feast in her victory!" Arthur yelled. Everyone cheered. Gwaine smiled and put an arm around his sisters' shoulder.

Merlin, Elyan, Percival, Lancelot and the other woman walked up to the trio on the field, all of them smiling.

"Wow, I mean... wow. You're pretty handy with a sword Genevieve." said Elyan.

"You're better with a sword than me." said Merlin.

"Everyone's better at a sword than you, Merlin." said Arthur.

"Really, Arthur. Don't be such a clot pole." said Merlin.

"Define 'clot pole.'"

"In two words?"

"Yes."

"King Arthur." Merlin retorted smirking.

"Merlin."

"Yes, sire?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, sire." we all laughed.

" You must have had a lot of practice to beat Gwaine." said the woman.

"Yes, lots. I'm Genevieve, but you can call me Genny. Same goes for all of you."

"I'm Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen." the ladies shook hands. Genevieve noticed her protruding stomach and smiled.

"Congratulations. Just meeting you I can tell that you're going to be a great mother." she said honestly. Lancelot smiled and put an arm around Gwen.

"Yes she will." He said. Gwen smiled.

"I'm happy for my sister." said Elyan. " I'm going to be an uncle. And if the baby is a girl, then I'll be very protective of her if their are suitors." This earned him being elbowed in the gut by his sister. Both Lancelot and Elyan kissed Gwen on her cheeks. She just smiled at their affection.

"If you want I can use my magic to know what the gender of your baby is." Genevieve said suddenly, shocking everyone.

"You can do that?" Merlin, Lancelot, and Gwen asked. Genevieve nodded.

"Yes, I can. I did the same for me when I was with children." she said sadly. "Anyway, its really quick and painless. It's always a definite answer."

"Yes please. I would love to know about my baby's gender." Gwen said. Lancelot nodded in agreement.

Genevieve stepped forward to Gwen, put her hands on her protruding stomach. She closed her eyes for a minute before opening them showing golden irises. She concentrated closely on the baby before her eyes were back to their normal brown color, she smiled widely.

"Congratulations. You are having a healthy baby boy." she said enthusiastically.

Gwen started to cry tears of joy. She pulled Genevieve into a hug, which was gladly returned. Lancelot got pats on the back by the others around them. Gwen pulled away from Genny smiling.

"Thank you, thank you." Genny smiled in acknowledgement.

"It was my pleasure."

Lancelot and Gwen embraced smiling with a few joyful tears. They bid the group goodbye and telling them that they will both is at the feast.

"That was a wonderful thing you did for them both." Elyan said. " I'm going to have a nephew. I get a little tot to teach how to fight."

"Uh, what about me? I'm going to be the godfather." said Gwaine.

"Oh really? And who said that?" Genny asked.

"I did. I'd make a great godfather." he defended. They all shook their heads. Genny just slapped an arm on his shoulder.

"Keep dreaming, clot pole." Genny said.

"That's Merlin's word." Her brother retorted.

"She can use it anytime she wants." Merlin said, shrugging. Genny patted his arm.

"Thank you, Emrys."

"Oh so you let the lovely warrior/sorceress use your word but not me? Why?" Arthur asked annoyed. Genevieve blushed when Arthur called her 'lovely.'

"Because you're and arrogant prat." Merlin cockily said. Arthur just rolled his eyes and shoved Merlin who shoved him back. Arthur had an annoyed look in his eyes, and then chased after him. Merlin ran all over the place trying to get away from Arthur.

Genny, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan stood there watching and laughing at them. But Gwaine decided to put a stop to it.

"Hey Princess, Warlock! Come on we need a game plan!"

"You're right Gwaine. We need to help the lovely Genevieve here get her children back. Come we'll talk while we walk back to the throne room. I already have a few maps there." they started to walk back to the castle.

"Elora, Jayden, and I were attacked at the edge of the Darkling Woods closest to Camelot. There were about twenty men. When they took my babies I felt a block on their powers. I think they somehow found out about our magic and found a way to block it. I have no idea why they didn't take me instead." Genevieve explained.

"They probably wanted to use your children as bait. Like you said, they somehow found out about your magic. They probably want to use you for your magic, and if you were to disobey them they would threaten the lives of your children." Percival thought out loud. That made Genny try to muffle a sob, keyword 'tries'. Gwaine put an arm around her shoulder, but kept walking leading Genny to the castle.

Percival sent Gwaine and apologetic look. Gwaine just nodded to Percival.

Once at the doors of the throne room, Genny had calmed down and put on her serious face. The face that said: 'someone's life is at stake, so no joking around, no arguing, and no bullshit.'

Arthur laid out a map of the kingdom of Camelot. The Darkling woods were right next to the city of Camelot. Genny pointed to the edge of the Darkling woods near the city.

"They attacked us right here. We had one carriage and a horse. There weren't any important items on the carriage. Just food, clothes, a map, supplies, all that. They all burst put of nowhere. The three of us had our swords ready, Elora and Jayden were defending themselves and each other with their swords i got them. I managed to kill a few of them. But the bastards disarm them and put up the block.

"I didn't have enough time to use magic, they were already taken into the deeper parts of the woods. The rest of the men I fought and killed. One hit my head causing the gash. I had a few bruises and minor cuts but those healed. Then I walked to the nearest city, which is here with my only bag of items, which were my spell books, some clothes, tons of daggers, food, and my sons' bracelet and necklace which I found on the ground. On the way I fell off a small cliff and hurt my leg. But I survived. Thing is, I wasn't very good at healing spells, so I just left it. Then I came here and you know the rest..." she whispered the last part. Tears falling down her face. She was angry with herself for not getting to her babies in time. They are only five years old and she promised to protect them.

To let put her anger, she pulled out one of her daggers and stuck it on the map landing right on the picture of Darkling woods. She slammed her hands on the table and paced angrily.

"When I find those no good child stealing bastards, I swear on the Merlin's left shoe that I will hunt then down, gauge out their eyes and make them into earrings. And then I will rip out all of those men's hearts and put them in jars to keep as my trophies and as a warning to others not to mess with me and my family." she growled while stomping in her pacing. And then she stopped when an idea came to her. And Merlin could hear her speak, because since she had magic they could speak in their minds.

"A locator spell!" Genny and Merlin yelled aloud. Her eyes glowed gold again and her backpack appeared on the table.

She walked towards it and opened it. She pulled out her extra clothes, her books, her bags of food, her pouch of gold coins, jewels, and other fine jewelry, which opened up and splayed out across the table, and finally she pulled out two pieces of cloth. She unwrapped them both and laid them on the table.

There was a silver bracelet with black designs; one of the designs was the druid symbol. And on the inside, 'Jayden' was written along with 'my warrior'.

The other was a thin chain with a medallion that also had the druid symbol. On the back it said ' Elora' and 'my angel'.

Just looking at these two items brought more tears to Genevieve's eyes. She was gripping the edge of the table to keep her from going to the woods herself and finding and killing these men. She hung her head down breathing slowly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Arthur with a worried look on his face.

"It's all my fault. I promised them I would keep them safe. I failed them. i broke a promise. Its taking everything in me not to go to the Darkling woods myself and killing those worthless pigs." she said. He shook his head.

"Don't beat yourself up Genevieve. These things happen, and we find out. Once we do, we do everything we can to help. Like how we helped Merlin's home village from bandits that raided their food. Or how about when Camelot was cursed because I killed a unicorn. The people were starving, so I did a few tests to determine if I would be loyal to anyone. Or how about when-" he was interrupted by Merlin.

"That's enough, Arthur. What he is trying to say is that we will help you in any way we can. You didn't fail your children. This isn't your fault, it's those kidnappers. They are lousy, stupid, no good son of a dollop heads." Genny laughed lightly. She nodded.

"Thank you. I am grateful for your help. I just want my children back. They are two of the only family I have left." she said smiling lightly.

"We all agreed to help. And we intend to keep that promise with you." said Merlin. Percival, Elyan, Gwaine, and Arthur nodded in agreement.

Merlin was the one to do the locater spell and found them at the east of the Darkling woods. So they are pretty close.

"So when do we leave?" Genny asked.

"Lets go tomorrow. The sooner the better." Gwaine suggested. The king nodded.

"Agreed. We'll leave tomorrow. Take only what you need. Lets all get some rest." Arthur instructed. Everyone agreed and left to their respected places. The only ones to stay were Arthur and Genny. Gwaine looked back to his sister.

"I'll meet you at the feast, Gwaine." Genny said. Gwaine nodded and left the throne room. Genny turned to Arthur and smiled lightly.

"Thank you again. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't get help."

"It's my duty to help my people in need. Especially a mother who had her own children taken from her."

"I understand. I may not have mentioned this but before I became with child, I was a bounty hunter. That's how I got all this." Genny gestured to he bag of coins and jewels. "Anyone who needed help to find someone who committed a crime whether it was murder, kidnapping, smuggling, rape, any crime at all. They would call me. Back then it was a rare occasion for me to ask for help, sometimes those reasons were petty. Whether it was to get information or to help me come up with a game plan. But this reason right now is to help me fight. This is a first."

"How long have you been a bounty hunter?" Arthur asked.

"So I'm twenty four right now. I started at age seventeen. So for around seven years. Elora and Jayden didn't mind what I did for a living or that they would stay home alone. They knew how to defend themselves and cook for when I wasn't home." She smiled at a memory. "Whenever I was home, we would go to a lake nearby. Swimming, splashing, laughing, smiling, and just having fun. Most times we would go hunting or hiking."

"It sounds like a wonderful life." Arthur said.

"It was."

They stood in silence just thinking about life. Arthur was the one to break the silence with the thought that bothered him.

"I never knew my mother. She died giving birth to me. My father wanted an heir, but my mother was barren. So he turned to sorcery for help. Nimueh was able to make my mother with child. But when I was born, there was a price." Arthur explained. Genny easily understood.

"To give a life another must be taken."

"Exactly. It was her life that was taken. Father was angered in grief and declared that any type of sorcery was to be banished and anyone practicing magic was to be executed. But Merlin arrived and secretly used his magic to ensure that I would become the once and future king of Camelot and unite the land of Albion. And soon bring magic back to Camelot." He explained.

"The druids spoke of the legend. But there was another one that they foretold. It said that once Emrys helped the once and future king bring magic back to Camelot and unite the lands of Albion, the king would find love in a sorceress, her druid name is Willow. A sorceress who is just as powerful as Emrys. And she would become the once and future queen of Camelot. I don't know if it will become true. But it sounds like a guarantee."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "So I just have to find this women destined to marry me. It's weird how my future is decided by magic. What's next I find a unicorn that wants to be my familiar?" he asked sarcastically, which caused Genny to laugh.

"I don't know, I'll ask the druids." she said smirking. And with that she repacked her belongings in her bag and left Arthur in the throne room to his own thoughts.

"Good god. I think I'm slowly falling in love with Gwaine's sister." Arthur said to himself groaning, putting his head in his head. Then a sudden thought came to him. "What if Genevieve is the sorceress in the legend I'm destined to be with?" he asked out loud with a bit of hope in his voice.

With that spark of hope, Arthur left the throne room to get ready for the feast in honor of Genevieve's victory.

Meanwhile in Genevieve's room, she was searching for something to wear. She found an old dress she had in her bag. She shook her head. She laid the dress on her bed and focused on altering it. Her eyes glowed gold and the dress was covered in a white steam. The steam disappeared to reveal a black leather dress that looked fit for a warrior princess.

(  the-wizard-of-oz-tin-man-cosplay-dark-sorceress-azkadellia-costume-set )

She smiled widely and undressed from her battle suit and put the dress on. She kept her leather pants on and her high-heeled boots on. She made sure she still had a few weapons hidden in her outfit as a precaution as she always does. She undid her braid and put half of it up in a small bun and the other half loose and curled over her left shoulder.

For makeup she put on pink lipstick and green eyeshadow. She looked pretty good.

She left her room and made her way to the dining hall where the feast would take place. Not even nervous of how people would look at her in her outfit.

When she reached the doors, she folded here hands in front of her and her head held high. She could here people inside already. Her eyes once again glowed gold and the doors opened slowly. She could see her brother telling a funny story to Elyan, Lancelot, Gwen, Merlin, Percival, Leon, and two other knights.

"And then he sai-sa-sa." he stuttered when he saw his beautiful sister. All the men looked towards the beautiful warrior princess and stood gob smacked. Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Leon, Merlin, and Arthur's jaw dropped to the floor while Gwen smiled at the warrior female.

Genevieve confidently strode forward to the table that her brother and his friend were at and smiled cockily. She put her hand under Gwaine's chin and closed his mouth.

"Keep your gob closed brother. You'll catch bugs if you do." She and Gwen laughed lightly at her teasing.

Arthur stood up from his seat at the grand table and walked towards Genevieve. Once near her, he took her hand and placed at kiss on her knuckles.

"You look amazing, my lady. A dress fit for a warrior princess." Arthur commented.

"Why thank you, sire. And my thoughts exactly. That is the reason I had this dress. To show I am a woman who is indeed a warrior."

"Well your beauty tells me that you would indeed make a beautiful princess." Arthur commented. But Gwaine had to be Gwaine.

"Flattery will get you no where. I'll bet you ten shillings that she has weapons in her dress."

"Your on." Elyan said. And now Gwaine, Percival, and Lancelot bet that she does. And Merlin, Arthur, and Leon bet she didn't.

Genevieve rolled her eyes at her friends' antics and pulled her skirt showing her leather leggings and high-heeled boots. She reached into both her boots and pulled out her six four-inch daggers. She reached into her sleeves and pulled out throwing knives. She reached behind her at the back of her dress and pulled out her small sac filled with wooden darts. After all that was on the table she put her hands on her hips.

Gwaine coughed and pointed to her corset. Genevieve rolled her eyes again and pulled out a thick metal needle from her cleavage and pulled out five sharp stars from her hip.

Gwaine coughed again. This time Genevieve pulled up her skirt to her knees and showed her boots. She clicked her heel twice and from the toe of her boot a small blade popped out.

Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, and the others except Gwaine looked shocked. Gwaine just sat there amused. Genevieve crossed her arms and smirked at everyone's shocked look.

"Pay up, polly wackers." Gwaine announced. Merlin, Arthur, and Leon groaned and pulled out ten shilling each and gave it to Gwaine, Percival, or Lancelot.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ready for Battle**

The next morning, Arthur, Merlin, Genevieve, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Lancelot and a few other knights got suited into their armor and packed what was necessary. A few servants already had the horses saddled, so they needn't worry about that.

Genevieve was anxious to just run out of the castle and save her children herself. But she knew it was folly, even with her magic, she would only focus on her rage when fighting and that would lead her to no where. She would go out of control and hurt anyone in her path, even her own children. And she couldn't risk that. She dressed in her battle suit she used in her fight with Gwaine. She also decided to bring her bow and quiver of arrows, which was in her bag. She had her daughters' medallion around her neck her sons cuff on her wrist.

Gwaine was excited to finally meet his niece and nephew he never knew about. He always wanted to have little boy he could teach to sword fight. Even a little girl so he could scare off the suitors. He crossed his heart he would make up for the five years he has missed with his niece and nephew, and the nine years he missed with his sister.

Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, and Genevieve all met out in the courtyard where everyone else was waiting the other four.

Arthur clutched Excalibur's hilt. Merlin had a sword and his magic staff with him. Genevieve held her sword hilt tightly, shifting from foot to foot anxiously. She focused on her feet wanting to run. She felt one hand on her left shoulder and another on here right shoulder. She looked up to see Gwaine on her right and Arthur on her left.

"Relax sis. We'll get our family back. And i will help you keep your promise." Gwaine reassured. Genevieve nodded smiling slightly. Gwaine kissed the top of her head and went to mount his horse.

"Don't worry, Genevieve. Soon you will be reunited with your children." Arthur also reassures. And with a small smile from Arthur, he left Genevieve to get her horse set with the supplies she brought.

Merlin put his medical kit in the bag just in case someone in our group is injured. He clipped his sword to his saddle and mounted. He saw Genevieve already on her horse and smiled her way.

'We will get them back to you, Genny.' Merlin thought to her. She smiled.

'Thank you, Emrys.' he nodded in acknowledgement and looked to Arthur to await his orders.

"Let us ride to the Darkling woods to save Gwaine and Genevieve's family!" Arthur yelled to his companions. They all cheered and whooped in agreement. And with that Arthur took off on his horse. Genevieve, Gwaine, and Merlin behind him. The others were following closely behind.

The people they rode by stepped aside so they wouldn't block the way.

They all rode for about an hour and a half until they finally got to the Darkling woods. Arthur announced that they stop where they were and make camp. The horses needed to rest and the fighters needed rest and food. Merlin and Gwaine went to get firewood, Leon and Percival searched the area, Elyan, Lancelot, and the other knights went to unsaddle the horses. Arthur and Genevieve decided to hunt for some grub. A good thing Arthur brought his cross bow a well, while Genevieve brought along her bow and quiver.

They both looked around the trees with watchful eyes like a hawk. Both the crossbow and bow set with arrows ready for any animal.

They walked around quietly when they heard an animal noise and a rustle. Genevieve and Arthur looked at each other before slowly approaching the animal, which turned out to be s huge buck. There was another animal a few feet away which was a huge boar. Arthur took down the boar with an arrow to the gut. And Genevieve shot the buck with an arrow to the gut. She pulled out another arrow and shot it, making it fly and hit the buck straight in the eye. The buck finally went down with a thud.

Arthur looked to the female archer impressed. Two shots, and one of them in the eye. He is slowly falling in love with this woman with every detail and her skills.

He broke out of his thoughts when Genevieve walked to the buck and easily dragged it towards where they made camp, not even bothering to pull out the arrows. Arthur went to the dead boar, pulled out the arrow and hefted it over his shoulders holding the legs.

They both made it to camp in comfortable silence. Genny still dragging the buck easily. When she passed the knights, they once again looked shocked, a female dragging a dead buck with an arrow in its eye and gut. You don't see that everyday.

She stopped near the fire that Gwaine and Merlin were building and dropped the bucks' leg she used to drag it. She pulled her velvet gloves off and took out her long dagger and started to rid the deer of its organs. She didn't even look disgusted, her expression was a calm one. When she finished gutting the corpse, her hands and dagger was covered in blood. Merlin and Gwaine looked about ready to empty their stomachs. She turned to the knights who were watching her curiously.

"Go ahead and start cooking it. I'm gonna wash up." She took the deer intestines and threw them in a nearby bush.

They all watched her shocked. Not expecting her to be this calm about the innards of a deer. Arthur was standing beside Gwaine and Merlin with the boar still on his shoulders, watching her walk to a lake they saw nearby. Arthur turned to Gwaine.

"Gwaine, I think I've fallen in love with your sister in two days." Arthur admitted. Gwaine didn't look the least bit shocked.

"I thought so, I saw the way you've been making goo goo eyes at her. Even when you saw her at the feast last night. You looked about ready to marry her right then and there." Arthur was the one to look shocked. He dropped the boar that was on his shoulders when he heard his words.

"So your not mad? No 'hurt my sister and I'll skin you alive'?" Arthur asked. Gwaine shook his head laughing.

"No, Gen's a tough one. She can take care of herself. When we were fifteen, someone was courting her, when he cheated on her; he wasn't able to walk properly for months. I actually felt sorry for the lad." Gwaine said smiling. Arthur made a face and shuddered.

"Well, yesterday when you guys left the throne room, she mentioned something about a prophecy from the druids." Arthur said, this brought Merlin and Gwaine's attention.

"What did she say?" the sorcerer asked.

"She said that once the land of Albion was united and magic was brought back to Camelot, a sorceress would find her way to Camelot. And she would soon meet the king, meaning me, and they would soon fall in love. She would become the once and future queen of Camelot. I think it might be your sister Gwaine." Arthur explained. Gwaine thought for a minute before nodding.

"You're probably right, princess. I'll talk to her and see if she fancies you." Gwaine winked to Arthur who looked a little frightened.

"No, no no no no no." he exclaimed. He grabbed onto Gwaine's arm, before he could find Genevieve. Gwaine was literally dragging Arthur across the forest floor, trying to get away. Arthur was still holding on.

All the other knights looked towards the trio concerned. Wondering what has their king so agitated. Merlin was standing next to Arthur and Gwaine watching the scene play in front of him in amusement. He was laughing heartily at Arthur pulling someone like a child.

Genevieve was walking back into camp when she saw pulling her brothers arm and her brother dragging Arthur across the forest floor. She cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. She pointed to Arthur and Gwaine who were standing completely still, she looked towards everyone else.

"Should I be concerned?" she asked smirking. They all laughed shaking their heads, they turned away going back to what they were doing before.

Gen took a seat on one of the large logs near the fire. She stared into thinking of something in her spare time. When an idea popped into her mind. She focused on the fire, her eyes glowed.

The fire glowed brighter and from the flames, a figure of a dragon appeared. Its huge wings flapping. From its jaws, more flames flew. Genevieve smiled, she taught Elora and Jayden how to do this. This dragon disappeared. Her next figure was a knight. It swung its sword in a very skillful way.

Another knight appeared, but Genevieve didn't make it. Merlin did.

"How about a match, Gen?" Merlin asked. The sorceress smiled.

"You're on." she challenged.

Both of their fire knights fought in the glowing light of the flames. Everyone in the camp was watching in amazement, they would support either side waiting for someone to win.

But the amazing thing is, the swords of the fire knights sounded like actual swords clashing. So far, it was a draw. Neither made a winning move. They were both dodging and swinging.

On Gen's side, her figure swung her sword at Merlin's figure. Then her figure knocked Merlin's figures sword out of its grip. Then the figure stabbed Merlin's fire figure.

Gen smirked at her victory.

"Let's get some rest, men. We will rise at dawn for the rescue. Percival, Elyan, Merlin you have first watch. You will decide who watches next after an hour." Arthur instructed. They all went to their bedrolls and slept for the night. For tomorrow, there was going to be a fight.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Family Reunion**

Genevieve felt someone shaking her shoulder. She groaned and punched whoever was shaking her.

"Ow, this woman can pack a punch." said a voice. From further away there was laughter. Genevieve opened her eyes and saw that Arthur was the one that was shaking her. With a startled gasp, she sat up quickly, head butting Arthur in the process. They both yelped in pain and put a hand to their foreheads.

Gwaine busted out laughing at the sight. Percival was shaking his head, but a grin could be seen on his face. Genny throws a small rock at Gwaine and it hits him in his rear. He gives off a very girlish yelp. This makes Percival bust out laughing.

"Sorry, sire. You just startled me." She said. Arthur chuckled a little.

"It's fine. And please, call me Arthur." She nodded at his words.

"Ow, sis. Get your lazy butt up and help us pack up." Gwaine yelled.

With a loud growl, Genny sat up and started to help pack everything up. Once everything was packed, they all mounted our horses and set off. Merlin, Genny, and Arthur in the lead. Merlin was to lead them to the location of the bandits and Genny's children. Arthur noticed that Genny was deep in thought, her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were glazed over.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Ways to torture the bandits. One is to rip then apart piece by piece. Another is to make their insides melt. Another is to tear out their eyes for earrings and their ears and hang them on a string for a necklace." She said coldly.

"Uhh. Okay then. Merlin, how much further?" Arthr asked the warlock.

"We're here." He said before dismounting his horse. The others following suit. They tied their horses to neaby trees and grabbed their swords.

Merlin walked a few ten feet forward with everyone else behind them. They hid in the bushes when they heard laughter and saw smoke rising. They saw ten men by a fire eating and talking. A few feet away they saw a little boy and girl in a wooden cage. Both had light brown hair and brown eyes. They had shackles on their wrists that had magic runes that kept their powers dormant.

"Elora and Jayden, my babies." Genny said in happiness. Gwaine grabbed her hand to keep her from running out. "I'll make my presence known, once my sword is out you all come out and attack. Someone has to get my children free from that stupid cage." Genny planned. Arthur heard and nodded, whispering to the other knights about her plan.

Genny said a spell in her head and dissapeared in a gold shimmer and reappeared behind the men. She gave a fake look of distress and made her clothing look like a simple dress with a brown cloak, as well as changing her appearance.

"Can you please help me? I was walking through the woods picking flowers for my home, but I got lost." She said in fake distress.

"A young lady like you should'nt be out here in the forest alone. There are dangerous things out there. You never know what could happen." said one of the men. Genny's body gave off a gold shimmer and she was back to her old self with her battle suit and her sword. Elora and Jayden smiled at the sight of their mother.

"You're right, anything could happen. Like me, the mother of those children you kidnapped!" She yelled drawing her sword. Arthur, Gwaine, and the others gave out a battlecry and began to fight the burglars. Merlin went around the fight and to the cage where the twins were being held. With a wave of his hand, the cage was unlocked. He helped the two children out, using his powerful magic to remove the shackles.

The two children leapt onto Merlin and gave him a hug, it surprised Merlin but he soon relaxed and wrapped his arm around the children.

"Thank you-" said the girl, Elora.

"For freeing us-" said the boy, Jayden.

"Emrys." They finished together.

"It was my pleasure, young ones. I came here to help your mother." Merlin said.

Soon, all the bandits were killed. A few of the knights injured, but nothing deadly. Genevieve was panting heavily from the fight. She looked to Gwaine and Arthur who both smiled at her, she gladly returned the smile.

Merlin had both Elora and Jayden's tiny hand in his. He smiled and walked towards the fighters. Elora and Jayden let go of Merlins hand and ran to the direction of their mother.

"Momma!" They yelled. Genny turned to the sound and smiled with tears in her eyes. SHe dropped her sword and jogged to the two. She fell to her knees with her arms open, both the children leapt into her arms and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, my babies. My angel and my warrior." Genny cried in joy.

"Momma." They whimpered. All three of them were crying tears of joy.

"It's okay, I'm here. It's okay." Genny said. She pulled away from the hug and put one hand on Eloras cheek and the other on Jaydens. She smiled down at them, then turned to the others. Gwaine was smiling but a few tears were visible. Percival was the first to notice this.

"Are you crying?" He asked getting the attention of everyone in the group. Gwaine sniffed loudly and cleared his throat straightening his back.

"No, I'm sweating through my eyes." He said. Everyone laughed. Genny grabbed her childrens hands and led them to her brother.

"Gwaine, this is Elora and Jayden. Kids, this is your Uncle Gwaine." She introduced. Gwaine smiled at the twins and knelt down to their level.

"Hi, I'm your mum's twin brother. I'm sorry I never knew about you guys. But now I do, and I promise that I will be a great uncle." Gwaine said. Elora and Jayden smiled and gave their long lost uncle hugs, which Gwaine gladly returned. With the children still in his arms, he stood up and held them, each child on a hip. Elora on his left and Jayden on his right.

Genny remembering she was still wearing her childrens jewelry took them off and walked to the trio.

"Here you go my children." Genny said putting her sons cuff on his wrist and her daughters medallion around her neck.

The children smiled and inspected their jewelry from their mother before laying their heads on their uncles shoulder; their movements were simultaneous. Genny smiled once more before going back to the fire the bandits built.

She searched throught the stuff, retrieving anything that belogned to them. She found her childrens small swords in their scabbards.

She walked back to the group with two bags in one hand and two small sword in the other. She tucked the two swords in her belt and bent down to retrieve her own sword and sheathed it. The others followed suit. Arthur walked to Genny and took one of the two bags. Genny smiled in thanks, Arthur returned it with a small one.

"Let's get out of here. Probably make camp." Arthur said to the others, careful not to wake the children. We all went back to the horses and mounted. Genny was on her horse and gestured for Gwaine to hand her one of her kids. Gwaine obeyed and handed her a sleeping Jayden. Gwaine went to his horse, handing Elora to Merlin before mounting and letting Merlin hand him Elora.

They all ride for about two hours before they stopped top make camp. The sun was still out, and the twins children were awake and talking freely to their uncle, their mother, Merlin, Arthur, or any of the knights. Everyone helped to set up camp and unsaddle the horses. Elora and Jayden helped the knights with their things, conversing here and there. Everyone loved the two adorable children immediately.

Genny, Elora, and Jayden were sitting on a log by the fire. Everyone else was doing whatever. Genny looked to the kids and saw them covered in dirt and grime. She was covered as well. She stood up along with the young twins.

"Come on, I saw a lake nearby. The three of us need to get cleaned up." She said to them. The kids smiled and followed their mother.

They arrived at a clear and beautiful laked. The camp was only a few paces away and it was visible. The three of them took of their boots, rolled up their sleaves and pant legs and went into the lake, splasing, laughing, and joking around. They forgot about being kidnapped or attacked, all they focused on was that they were a family.

A soaked Elora walked out of the lake and went to her uncle. He looked confused for a minute, Elora just grabbed his hand and dragged him to the lake with all the strength she had in her tiny body.

"Jeez, this girl is strong." Gwaine exclaimed to the other knights. They just laughed at him. Elora walked to Merlin and began to pull him along as well. Both men reluctantly followed the young sorceress to the lake were Genny and Jayden were. Merlin took off his jacket and his boots, rolling up his sleeves and his pant legs. Gwaine took off his chainmail and boots, rolling his sleeves and pant legs as well.

They five of them played in the water until their were all cleaned and had to rest. They kept their shoes off, and dried off by the fire. Elora and Jayden were both wearing blankets and were in their mothers loving arms.

"Momma?" Elora said.

"Hm?"

"Can you sing us a song?" Jayden piped up. Genny just smiled at the two before she began to sing a lullaby.

_Come stop your crying_

_It'll be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us _

_Can't be broken_

_I wil be here don't you cry_

The young ones started to doze off to sleep. Genevieve's voice was bringing everyones attention in the camp. They have never heard anything more beautiful before.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forevermore_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

The song was over and the children were fast asleep, she layed them down on a spare bedroll she brought and wrapped them up in a blanket.

"Always." she whispered. She took her seat back near the fire and saw that the entire camp was staring at her in awe and wonder. "What?" she asked. Gwaine was the one who answered.

"They're are amazed by your singing voice, sis." He said, they all nodded dazed. Genny blushed and looked away trying to hide it.

"Well, I'm going to get some rest. Goodnight, you lot. See you, in the morning." Genny said, the others gave her a 'goodnight' as well. She went to the empty bedroll nest to her young ones and laid down and let sleep take over her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Show Me Your Skills Sister**

Gwaine thought about the other day, reuniting with his sister was the best thing ever, but he wished it were under better circumstances. He had a niece and nephew that he never knew about, and now they've been taken from their mother. He should've been there for Genevieve, for Elora, Jayden. He hates himself. Apparently Genevieve saw his upset expression.

We were in the throne room eating lunch, all the knights, Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, and Genevieve.

"Alright what's the matter, oh baby brother of mine?" she said teasingly. He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Please, you were born ten minutes before me." he retorted. She smirked.

"But that still makes me older than you. And I bet I can beat you with my sword any day. You name it." she said catching the attention of everyone in the room. And whenever one of us talks they would move there head towards them, and then the next one who talks. Gwaine stood up his full height.

"Oh yeah?" he said cockily. She stood up her full height as well, which means that they stand at the exact same height.

"Yeah. How about after lunch, you and me. Training area. Sword only. May the best warrior win." Genevieve declared.

"Fine." he huffed.

"Fine." she huffed. They turned their backs on each other and crossed their arms, holding their heads up.

Arthur, Merlin, and all the knights were silently placing wages on who would win. Merlin, Arthur, and a couple other knights bet that Genevieve would win. The rest bet that Gwaine would beat her.

The twins went their separate ways to get ready for their fight. Gwaine wore his usual armor that he would in battle. His knee length chainmail, his brown pants, his brown boots, and his belt. He made sure that his scarab was strapped to his belt before he sheeted his sword. He was ready. He stepped out of his room in the castle and made his way to the training field.

Genevieve wore a white tunic that went down to her waist; over that she wore a silver chainmail that showed off her lady curves that ended at her waistline and put a black belt around her hips. For pants she wore black leggings that had different bands to hold her throwing knives. She put on the same black leather high-healed boots she wore the day she arrived. She braided her hair and let it hang over her right shoulder. She attached her scabbard to her belt and sheeted her sword. She put on her black arm guards and black velvet gloves. For fun she put on pink lipstick. She was ready. She made her way out of the room that Arthur gave to her at the castle and made her way to the training field, head held high. Confident in her skill in swordsmanship.

As she passed by some of the knights they all gawked at her or wolf whistled. She ignored them and went to the field, fully aware that the other knights following her to watch the fight.

Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan, and another woman stood with the other knights ready to watch the siblings fight. The twins arrived at the field at the exact same time. The same confident look in their eyes, same brown hair, same way they put their sword on the right side of their belt, and the same way they always hold their sword as if being cautious of someone popping out of no where.

They walked to the middle of the field only looking at each other, and then stopped once at least five inches from each other.

The twins looked each other up and down. Gwaine flicked something off her shoulder and Genevieve straightened out his belt. They nodded in approval before shaking hands. They turned from each other simultaneously and walked a few feet away from each other. They pulled out their swords and removed their scabbards from their belts, throwing them to the side for someone to catch. They prepared in perfect synch. The fight began.

They got in a defensive stance with their swords in front of them. Gwaine was the first to move, swinging his sword to hit her left side, Genevieve easily blocked it. He made a move to swipe out her gut but she easily dodged by rolling under. She swung her sword to hit over Gwaine but he blocked that, and pushed her back with his sword. She stumbled back a few steps before recovering. He swung his sword to his left, but Genevieve turned her back to the blade and threw her sword behind her blocking it. She swung their swords over her head and throwing Gwaine off.

His back was turned to her. And before he could turn around, she pushed his back with her foot and he fell forward. He stood back up quickly and got in a defensive stance. He swung once more, but she ducked just in time. He swung at her feet, but she jumped up. While Gwaine was in a crouch, she did a cartwheel over his back making him fall forward on his stomach. She swung her sword at him, but Gwaine blocked it. She flicked her wrist and he lost his grip on his sword.

She pointed her sword at his heart and he put his hands up in surrender. Both twins were panting for breath. Gwaine flopped back on the ground lying on the grass. His sister defeated him. A girl.

"I guess that means I win brother." Genevieve said breathless. All the people on the sidelines were shocked that Gwaine was beat. By a girl, his sister.

They snapped out of their shock when Merlin started clapping. They all started to applaud as well, cheering, whooping. Amazed at the winner.

Genevieve helped he brother up from the ground with as much strength as Gwaine. She helped dusting off the grass from his chainmail. While they were doing that, all the knights gave up their rations to the others who won the bet.

Arthur stepped up to the twins and pulled her hand that didn't have her sword in the air.

"The winner. Genevieve twins sister of Gwaine! This calls for a feast in her victory!" Arthur yelled. Everyone cheered. Gwaine smiled and put an arm around his sisters' shoulder.

Merlin, Elyan, Percival, Lancelot and the other woman walked up to the trio on the field, all of them smiling.

"Wow, I mean... wow. You're pretty handy with a sword Genevieve." said Elyan.

"You're better with a sword than me." said Merlin.

"Everyone's better at a sword than you, Merlin." said Arthur.

"Really, Arthur. Don't be such a clot pole." said Merlin.

"Define 'clot pole.'"

"In two words?"

"Yes."

"King Arthur." Merlin retorted smirking.

"Merlin."

"Yes, sire?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, sire." we all laughed.

" You must have had a lot of practice to beat Gwaine." said the woman.

"Yes, lots. I'm Genevieve, but you can call me Genny. Same goes for all of you."

"I'm Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen." the ladies shook hands. Genevieve noticed her protruding stomach and smiled.

"Congratulations. Just meeting you I can tell that you're going to be a great mother." she said honestly. Lancelot smiled and put an arm around Gwen.

"Yes she will." He said. Gwen smiled.

"I'm happy for my sister." said Elyan. " I'm going to be an uncle. And if the baby is a girl, then I'll be very protective of her if their are suitors." This earned him being elbowed in the gut by his sister. Both Lancelot and Elyan kissed Gwen on her cheeks. She just smiled at their affection.

"If you want I can use my magic to know what the gender of your baby is." Genevieve said suddenly, shocking everyone.

"You can do that?" Merlin, Lancelot, and Gwen asked. Genevieve nodded.

"Yes, I can. I did the same for me when I was with children." she said sadly. "Anyway, its really quick and painless. It's always a definite answer."

"Yes please. I would love to know about my baby's gender." Gwen said. Lancelot nodded in agreement.

Genevieve stepped forward to Gwen, put her hands on her protruding stomach. She closed her eyes for a minute before opening them showing golden irises. She concentrated closely on the baby before her eyes were back to their normal brown color, she smiled widely.

"Congratulations. You are having a healthy baby boy." she said enthusiastically.

Gwen started to cry tears of joy. She pulled Genevieve into a hug, which was gladly returned. Lancelot got pats on the back by the others around them. Gwen pulled away from Genny smiling.

"Thank you, thank you." Genny smiled in acknowledgement.

"It was my pleasure."

Lancelot and Gwen embraced smiling with a few joyful tears. They bid the group goodbye and telling them that they will both is at the feast.

"That was a wonderful thing you did for them both." Elyan said. " I'm going to have a nephew. I get a little tot to teach how to fight."

"Uh, what about me? I'm going to be the godfather." said Gwaine.

"Oh really? And who said that?" Genny asked.

"I did. I'd make a great godfather." he defended. They all shook their heads. Genny just slapped an arm on his shoulder.

"Keep dreaming, clot pole." Genny said.

"That's Merlin's word." Her brother retorted.

"She can use it anytime she wants." Merlin said, shrugging. Genny patted his arm.

"Thank you, Emrys."

"Oh so you let the lovely warrior/sorceress use your word but not me? Why?" Arthur asked annoyed. Genevieve blushed when Arthur called her 'lovely.'

"Because you're and arrogant prat." Merlin cockily said. Arthur just rolled his eyes and shoved Merlin who shoved him back. Arthur had an annoyed look in his eyes, and then chased after him. Merlin ran all over the place trying to get away from Arthur.

Genny, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan stood there watching and laughing at them. But Gwaine decided to put a stop to it.

"Hey Princess, Warlock! Come on we need a game plan!"

"You're right Gwaine. We need to help the lovely Genevieve here get her children back. Come we'll talk while we walk back to the throne room. I already have a few maps there." they started to walk back to the castle.

"Elora, Jayden, and I were attacked at the edge of the Darkling Woods closest to Camelot. There were about twenty men. When they took my babies I felt a block on their powers. I think they somehow found out about our magic and found a way to block it. I have no idea why they didn't take me instead." Genevieve explained.

"They probably wanted to use your children as bait. Like you said, they somehow found out about your magic. They probably want to use you for your magic, and if you were to disobey them they would threaten the lives of your children." Percival thought out loud. That made Genny try to muffle a sob, keyword 'tries'. Gwaine put an arm around her shoulder, but kept walking leading Genny to the castle.

Percival sent Gwaine and apologetic look. Gwaine just nodded to Percival.

Once at the doors of the throne room, Genny had calmed down and put on her serious face. The face that said: 'someone's life is at stake, so no joking around, no arguing, and no bullshit.'

Arthur laid out a map of the kingdom of Camelot. The Darkling woods were right next to the city of Camelot. Genny pointed to the edge of the Darkling woods near the city.

"They attacked us right here. We had one carriage and a horse. There weren't any important items on the carriage. Just food, clothes, a map, supplies, all that. They all burst put of nowhere. The three of us had our swords ready, Elora and Jayden were defending themselves and each other with their swords i got them. I managed to kill a few of them. But the bastards disarm them and put up the block.

"I didn't have enough time to use magic, they were already taken into the deeper parts of the woods. The rest of the men I fought and killed. One hit my head causing the gash. I had a few bruises and minor cuts but those healed. Then I walked to the nearest city, which is here with my only bag of items, which were my spell books, some clothes, tons of daggers, food, and my sons' bracelet and necklace which I found on the ground. On the way I fell off a small cliff and hurt my leg. But I survived. Thing is, I wasn't very good at healing spells, so I just left it. Then I came here and you know the rest..." she whispered the last part. Tears falling down her face. She was angry with herself for not getting to her babies in time. They are only five years old and she promised to protect them.

To let put her anger, she pulled out one of her daggers and stuck it on the map landing right on the picture of Darkling woods. She slammed her hands on the table and paced angrily.

"When I find those no good child stealing bastards, I swear on the Merlin's left shoe that I will hunt then down, gauge out their eyes and make them into earrings. And then I will rip out all of those men's hearts and put them in jars to keep as my trophies and as a warning to others not to mess with me and my family." she growled while stomping in her pacing. And then she stopped when an idea came to her. And Merlin could hear her speak, because since she had magic they could speak in their minds.

"A locator spell!" Genny and Merlin yelled aloud. Her eyes glowed gold again and her backpack appeared on the table.

She walked towards it and opened it. She pulled out her extra clothes, her books, her bags of food, her pouch of gold coins, jewels, and other fine jewelry, which opened up and splayed out across the table, and finally she pulled out two pieces of cloth. She unwrapped them both and laid them on the table.

There was a silver bracelet with black designs; one of the designs was the druid symbol. And on the inside, 'Jayden' was written along with 'my warrior'.

The other was a thin chain with a medallion that also had the druid symbol. On the back it said ' Elora' and 'my angel'.

Just looking at these two items brought more tears to Genevieve's eyes. She was gripping the edge of the table to keep her from going to the woods herself and finding and killing these men. She hung her head down breathing slowly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Arthur with a worried look on his face.

"It's all my fault. I promised them I would keep them safe. I failed them. i broke a promise. Its taking everything in me not to go to the Darkling woods myself and killing those worthless pigs." she said. He shook his head.

"Don't beat yourself up Genevieve. These things happen, and we find out. Once we do, we do everything we can to help. Like how we helped Merlin's home village from bandits that raided their food. Or how about when Camelot was cursed because I killed a unicorn. The people were starving, so I did a few tests to determine if I would be loyal to anyone. Or how about when-" he was interrupted by Merlin.

"That's enough, Arthur. What he is trying to say is that we will help you in any way we can. You didn't fail your children. This isn't your fault, it's those kidnappers. They are lousy, stupid, no good son of a dollop heads." Genny laughed lightly. She nodded.

"Thank you. I am grateful for your help. I just want my children back. They are two of the only family I have left." she said smiling lightly.

"We all agreed to help. And we intend to keep that promise with you." said Merlin. Percival, Elyan, Gwaine, and Arthur nodded in agreement.

Merlin was the one to do the locater spell and found them at the east of the Darkling woods. So they are pretty close.

"So when do we leave?" Genny asked.

"Lets go tomorrow. The sooner the better." Gwaine suggested. The king nodded.

"Agreed. We'll leave tomorrow. Take only what you need. Lets all get some rest." Arthur instructed. Everyone agreed and left to their respected places. The only ones to stay were Arthur and Genny. Gwaine looked back to his sister.

"I'll meet you at the feast, Gwaine." Genny said. Gwaine nodded and left the throne room. Genny turned to Arthur and smiled lightly.

"Thank you again. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't get help."

"It's my duty to help my people in need. Especially a mother who had her own children taken from her."

"I understand. I may not have mentioned this but before I became with child, I was a bounty hunter. That's how I got all this." Genny gestured to he bag of coins and jewels. "Anyone who needed help to find someone who committed a crime whether it was murder, kidnapping, smuggling, rape, any crime at all. They would call me. Back then it was a rare occasion for me to ask for help, sometimes those reasons were petty. Whether it was to get information or to help me come up with a game plan. But this reason right now is to help me fight. This is a first."

"How long have you been a bounty hunter?" Arthur asked.

"So I'm twenty four right now. I started at age seventeen. So for around seven years. Elora and Jayden didn't mind what I did for a living or that they would stay home alone. They knew how to defend themselves and cook for when I wasn't home." She smiled at a memory. "Whenever I was home, we would go to a lake nearby. Swimming, splashing, laughing, smiling, and just having fun. Most times we would go hunting or hiking."

"It sounds like a wonderful life." Arthur said.

"It was."

They stood in silence just thinking about life. Arthur was the one to break the silence with the thought that bothered him.

"I never knew my mother. She died giving birth to me. My father wanted an heir, but my mother was barren. So he turned to sorcery for help. Nimueh was able to make my mother with child. But when I was born, there was a price." Arthur explained. Genny easily understood.

"To give a life another must be taken."

"Exactly. It was her life that was taken. Father was angered in grief and declared that any type of sorcery was to be banished and anyone practicing magic was to be executed. But Merlin arrived and secretly used his magic to ensure that I would become the once and future king of Camelot and unite the land of Albion. And soon bring magic back to Camelot." He explained.

"The druids spoke of the legend. But there was another one that they foretold. It said that once Emrys helped the once and future king bring magic back to Camelot and unite the lands of Albion, the king would find love in a sorceress, her druid name is Willow. A sorceress who is just as powerful as Emrys. And she would become the once and future queen of Camelot. I don't know if it will become true. But it sounds like a guarantee."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "So I just have to find this women destined to marry me. It's weird how my future is decided by magic. What's next I find a unicorn that wants to be my familiar?" he asked sarcastically, which caused Genny to laugh.

"I don't know, I'll ask the druids." she said smirking. And with that she repacked her belongings in her bag and left Arthur in the throne room to his own thoughts.

Arthur sat and thought of how Gwaine and Genevieve were so alike. Funny, brave, good with swords, and more caring for the people around them. And with that, Arthur left the room to get ready for the feast.

Meanwhile in Genevieve's room, she was searching for something to wear. She found an old dress she had in her bag. She shook her head. She laid the dress on her bed and focused on altering it. Her eyes glowed gold and the dress was covered in a white steam. The steam disappeared to reveal a black leather dress that looked fit for a warrior princess.

( the-wizard-of-oz-tin-man-cosplay-dark-sorceress-azkadellia-costume-set )

She smiled widely and undressed from her battle suit and put the dress on. She kept her leather pants on and her high-heeled boots on. She made sure she still had a few weapons hidden in her outfit as a precaution as she always does. She undid her braid and put half of it up in a small bun and the other half loose and curled over her left shoulder.

For makeup she put on pink lipstick and green eyeshadow. She looked pretty good.

She left her room and made her way to the dining hall where the feast would take place. Not even nervous of how people would look at her in her outfit.

When she reached the doors, she folded here hands in front of her and her head held high. She could here people inside already. Her eyes once again glowed gold and the doors opened slowly. She could see her brother telling a funny story to Elyan, Lancelot, Gwen, Merlin, Percival, Leon, and two other knights.

"And then he sai-sa-sa." he stuttered when he saw his beautiful sister. All the men looked towards the beautiful warrior princess and stood gob smacked. Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Leon, Merlin, and Arthur's jaw dropped to the floor while Gwen smiled at the warrior female.

Genevieve confidently strode forward to the table that her brother and his friend were at and smiled cockily. She put her hand under Gwaine's chin and closed his mouth.

"Keep your gob closed brother. You'll catch bugs if you do." She and Gwen laughed lightly at her teasing.

Arthur stood up from his seat at the grand table and walked towards Genevieve. Once near her, he took her hand and placed at kiss on her knuckles.

"You look amazing, my lady. A dress fit for a warrior princess." Arthur commented.

"Why thank you, sire. And my thoughts exactly. That is the reason I had this dress. To show I am a woman who is indeed a warrior."

"Well your beauty tells me that you would indeed make a beautiful princess." Arthur commented. But Gwaine had to be Gwaine.

"Flattery will get you no where. Hey you lot, I'll bet you ten shillings that she has weapons in her dress."

"Your on." Elyan said. And now Gwaine, Percival, and Lancelot bet that she does. And Merlin, Arthur, and Leon bet she didn't.

Genevieve rolled her eyes at her friends' antics and pulled her skirt showing her leather leggings and high-heeled boots. She reached into both her boots and pulled out her six four-inch daggers. She reached into her sleeves and pulled out throwing knives. She reached behind her at the back of her dress and pulled out her small sac filled with wooden darts. After all that was on the table she put her hands on her hips.

Gwaine coughed and pointed to her corset. Genevieve rolled her eyes again and pulled out a thick metal needle from her cleavage and pulled out five sharp stars from her hip.

Gwaine coughed again. This time Genevieve pulled up her skirt to her knees and showed her boots. She clicked her heel twice and from the toe of her boot a small blade popped out.

Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, and the others except Gwaine looked shocked. Gwaine just sat there amused. Genevieve crossed her arms and smirked at everyone's shocked look.

"Pay up, polly wackers." Gwaine announced. Merlin, Arthur, and Leon groaned and pulled out ten shilling each and gave it to Gwaine, Percival, or Lancelot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ready for Battle**

The next morning, Arthur, Merlin, Genevieve, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Lancelot and a few other knights got suited into their armor and packed what was necessary. A few servants already had the horses saddled, so they needn't worry about that.

Genevieve was anxious to just run out of the castle and save her children herself. But she knew it was folly, even with her magic, she would only focus on her rage when fighting and that would lead her to no where. She would go out of control and hurt anyone in her path, even her own children. And she couldn't risk that. She dressed in her battle suit she used in her fight with Gwaine. She also decided to bring her bow and quiver of arrows, which was in her bag. She had her daughters' medallion around her neck her sons cuff on her wrist.

Gwaine was excited to finally meet his niece and nephew he never knew about. He always wanted to have little boy he could teach to sword fight. Even a little girl so he could scare off the suitors. He crossed his heart he would make up for the five years he has missed with his niece and nephew, and the nine years he missed with his sister.

Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, and Genevieve all met out in the courtyard where everyone else was waiting the other four.

Arthur clutched Excalibur's hilt. Merlin had a sword and his magic staff with him. Genevieve held her sword hilt tightly, shifting from foot to foot anxiously. She focused on her feet wanting to run. She felt one hand on her left shoulder and another on here right shoulder. She looked up to see Gwaine on her right and Arthur on her left.

"Relax sis. We'll get our family back. And i will help you keep your promise." Gwaine reassured. Genevieve nodded smiling slightly. Gwaine kissed the top of her head and went to mount his horse.

"Don't worry, Genevieve. Soon you will be reunited with your children." Arthur also reassures. And with a small smile from Arthur, he left Genevieve to get her horse set with the supplies she brought.

Merlin put his medical kit in the bag just in case someone in our group is injured. He clipped his sword to his saddle and mounted. He saw Genevieve already on her horse and smiled her way.

'We will get them back to you, Genny.' Merlin thought to her. She smiled.

'Thank you, Emrys.' he nodded in acknowledgement and looked to Arthur to await his orders.

"Let us ride to the Darkling woods to save Gwaine and Genevieve's family!" Arthur yelled to his companions. They all cheered and whooped in agreement. And with that Arthur took off on his horse. Genevieve, Gwaine, and Merlin behind him. The others were following closely behind.

The people they rode by stepped aside so they wouldn't block the way.

They all rode for about an hour and a half until they finally got to the Darkling woods. Arthur announced that they stop where they were and make camp. The horses needed to rest and the fighters needed rest and food. Merlin and Gwaine went to get firewood, Leon and Percival searched the area, Elyan, Lancelot, and the other knights went to unsaddle the horses. Arthur and Genevieve decided to hunt for some grub. A good thing Arthur brought his cross bow a well, while Genevieve brought along her bow and quiver.

They both looked around the trees with watchful eyes like a hawk. Both the crossbow and bow set with arrows ready for any animal.

They walked around quietly when they heard an animal noise and a rustle. Genevieve and Arthur looked at each other before slowly approaching the animal, which turned out to be s huge buck. There was another animal a few feet away which was a huge boar. Arthur took down the boar with an arrow to the gut. And Genevieve shot the buck with an arrow to the gut. She pulled out another arrow and shot it, making it fly and hit the buck straight in the eye. The buck finally went down with a thud.

Arthur looked to the female archer impressed. Two shots, and one of them in the eye. He is slowly falling in love with this woman with every detail and her skills.

He broke out of his thoughts when Genevieve walked to the buck and easily dragged it towards where they made camp, not even bothering to pull out the arrows. Arthur went to the dead boar, pulled out the arrow and hefted it over his shoulders holding the legs.

They both made it to camp in comfortable silence. Genny still dragging the buck easily. When she passed the knights, they once again looked shocked, a female dragging a dead buck with an arrow in its eye and gut. You don't see that everyday.

She stopped near the fire that Gwaine and Merlin were building and dropped the bucks' leg she used to drag it. She pulled her velvet gloves off and took out her long dagger and started to rid the deer of its organs. She didn't even look disgusted, her expression was a calm one. When she finished gutting the corpse, her hands and dagger was covered in blood. Merlin and Gwaine looked about ready to empty their stomachs. She turned to the knights who were watching her curiously.

"Go ahead and start cooking it. I'm gonna wash up." She took the deer intestines and threw them in a nearby bush.

They all watched her shocked. Not expecting her to be this calm about the innards of a deer. Arthur was standing beside Gwaine and Merlin with the boar still on his shoulders, watching her walk to a lake they saw nearby. Arthur turned to Gwaine.

"Gwaine, I think I've fallen in love with your sister in two days." Arthur admitted. Gwaine didn't look the least bit shocked.

"I thought so, I saw the way you've been making goo goo eyes at her. Even when you saw her at the feast last night. You looked about ready to marry her right then and there." Arthur was the one to look shocked. He dropped the boar that was on his shoulders when he heard his words.

"So your not mad? No 'hurt my sister and I'll skin you alive'?" Arthur asked. Gwaine shook his head laughing.

"No, Gen's a tough one. She can take care of herself. When we were fifteen, someone was courting her, when he cheated on her; he wasn't able to walk properly for months. I actually felt sorry for the lad." Gwaine said smiling. Arthur made a face and shuddered.

"Well, yesterday when you guys left the throne room, she mentioned something about a prophecy from the druids." Arthur said, this brought Merlin and Gwaine's attention.

"What did she say?" the sorcerer asked.

"She said that once the land of Albion was united and magic was brought back to Camelot, a sorceress would find her way to Camelot. And she would soon meet the king, meaning me, and they would soon fall in love. She would become the once and future queen of Camelot. I think it might be your sister Gwaine." Arthur explained. Gwaine thought for a minute before nodding.

"You're probably right, princess. I'll talk to her and see if she fancies you." Gwaine winked to Arthur who looked a little frightened.

"No, no no no no no." he exclaimed. He grabbed onto Gwaine's arm, before he could find Genevieve. Gwaine was literally dragging Arthur across the forest floor, trying to get away. Arthur was still holding on.

All the other knights looked towards the trio concerned. Wondering what has their king so agitated. Merlin was standing next to Arthur and Gwaine watching the scene play in front of him in amusement. He was laughing heartily at Arthur pulling someone like a child.

Genevieve was walking back into camp when she saw pulling her brothers arm and her brother dragging Arthur across the forest floor. She cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. She pointed to Arthur and Gwaine who were standing completely still, she looked towards everyone else.

"Should I be concerned?" she asked smirking. They all laughed shaking their heads, they turned away going back to what they were doing before.

Gen took a seat on one of the large logs near the fire. She stared into thinking of something in her spare time. When an idea popped into her mind. She focused on the fire, her eyes glowed.

The fire glowed brighter and from the flames, a figure of a dragon appeared. Its huge wings flapping. From its jaws, more flames flew. Genevieve smiled, she taught Elora and Jayden how to do this. This dragon disappeared. Her next figure was a knight. It swung its sword in a very skillful way.

Another knight appeared, but Genevieve didn't make it. Merlin did.

"How about a match, Gen?" Merlin asked. The sorceress smiled.

"You're on." she challenged.

Both of their fire knights fought in the glowing light of the flames. Everyone in the camp was watching in amazement, they would support either side waiting for someone to win.

But the amazing thing is, the swords of the fire knights sounded like actual swords clashing. So far, it was a draw. Neither made a winning move. They were both dodging and swinging.

On Gen's side, her figure swung her sword at Merlin's figure. Then her figure knocked Merlin's figures sword out of its grip. Then the figure stabbed Merlin's fire figure.

Gen smirked at her victory.

"Let's get some rest, men. We will rise at dawn for the rescue. Percival, Elyan, Merlin you have first watch. You will decide who watches next after an hour." Arthur instructed. They all went to their bedrolls and slept for the night. For tomorrow, there was going to be a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Family Reunion**

Genevieve felt someone shaking her shoulder. She groaned and punched whoever was shaking her.

"Ow, this woman can pack a punch." said a voice. From further away there was laughter. Genevieve opened her eyes and saw that Arthur was the one that was shaking her. With a startled gasp, she sat up quickly, head butting Arthur in the process. They both yelped in pain and put a hand to their foreheads.

Gwaine busted out laughing at the sight. Percival was shaking his head, but a grin could be seen on his face. Genny throws a small rock at Gwaine and it hits him in his rear. He gives off a very girlish yelp. This makes Percival bust out laughing.

"Sorry, sire. You just startled me." She said. Arthur chuckled a little.

"It's fine. And please, call me Arthur." She nodded at his words.

"Ow, sis. Get your lazy butt up and help us pack up." Gwaine yelled.

With a loud growl, Genny sat up and started to help pack everything up. Once everything was packed, they all mounted our horses and set off. Merlin, Genny, and Arthur in the lead. Merlin was to lead them to the location of the bandits and Genny's children. Arthur noticed that Genny was deep in thought, her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were glazed over.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Ways to torture the bandits. One is to rip then apart piece by piece. Another is to make their insides melt. Another is to tear out their eyes for earrings and their ears and hang them on a string for a necklace." She said coldly.

"Uhh. Okay then. Merlin, how much further?" Arthr asked the warlock.

"We're here." He said before dismounting his horse. The others following suit. They tied their horses to neaby trees and grabbed their swords.

Merlin walked a few ten feet forward with everyone else behind them. They hid in the bushes when they heard laughter and saw smoke rising. They saw ten men by a fire eating and talking. A few feet away they saw a little boy and girl in a wooden cage. Both had light brown hair and brown eyes. They had shackles on their wrists that had magic runes that kept their powers dormant.

"Elora and Jayden, my babies." Genny said in happiness. Gwaine grabbed her hand to keep her from running out. "I'll make my presence known, once my sword is out you all come out and attack. Someone has to get my children free from that stupid cage." Genny planned. Arthur heard and nodded, whispering to the other knights about her plan.

Genny said a spell in her head and dissapeared in a gold shimmer and reappeared behind the men. She gave a fake look of distress and made her clothing look like a simple dress with a brown cloak, as well as changing her appearance.

"Can you please help me? I was walking through the woods picking flowers for my home, but I got lost." She said in fake distress.

"A young lady like you should'nt be out here in the forest alone. There are dangerous things out there. You never know what could happen." said one of the men. Genny's body gave off a gold shimmer and she was back to her old self with her battle suit and her sword. Elora and Jayden smiled at the sight of their mother.

"You're right, anything could happen. Like me, the mother of those children you kidnapped!" She yelled drawing her sword. Arthur, Gwaine, and the others gave out a battlecry and began to fight the burglars. Merlin went around the fight and to the cage where the twins were being held. With a wave of his hand, the cage was unlocked. He helped the two children out, using his powerful magic to remove the shackles.

The two children leapt onto Merlin and gave him a hug, it surprised Merlin but he soon relaxed and wrapped his arm around the children.

"Thank you-" said the girl, Elora.

"For freeing us-" said the boy, Jayden.

"Emrys." They finished together.

"It was my pleasure, young ones. I came here to help your mother." Merlin said.

Soon, all the bandits were killed. A few of the knights injured, but nothing deadly. Genevieve was panting heavily from the fight. She looked to Gwaine and Arthur who both smiled at her, she gladly returned the smile.

Merlin had both Elora and Jayden's tiny hand in his. He smiled and walked towards the fighters. Elora and Jayden let go of Merlins hand and ran to the direction of their mother.

"Momma!" They yelled. Genny turned to the sound and smiled with tears in her eyes. SHe dropped her sword and jogged to the two. She fell to her knees with her arms open, both the children leapt into her arms and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, my babies. My angel and my warrior." Genny cried in joy.

"Momma." They whimpered. All three of them were crying tears of joy.

"It's okay, I'm here. It's okay." Genny said. She pulled away from the hug and put one hand on Eloras cheek and the other on Jaydens. She smiled down at them, then turned to the others. Gwaine was smiling but a few tears were visible. Percival was the first to notice this.

"Are you crying?" He asked getting the attention of everyone in the group. Gwaine sniffed loudly and cleared his throat straightening his back.

"No, I'm sweating through my eyes." He said. Everyone laughed. Genny grabbed her childrens hands and led them to her brother.

"Gwaine, this is Elora and Jayden. Kids, this is your Uncle Gwaine." She introduced. Gwaine smiled at the twins and knelt down to their level.

"Hi, I'm your mum's twin brother. I'm sorry I never knew about you guys. But now I do, and I promise that I will be a great uncle." Gwaine said. Elora and Jayden smiled and gave their long lost uncle hugs, which Gwaine gladly returned. With the children still in his arms, he stood up and held them, each child on a hip. Elora on his left and Jayden on his right.

Genny remembering she was still wearing her childrens jewelry took them off and walked to the trio.

"Here you go my children." Genny said putting her sons cuff on his wrist and her daughters medallion around her neck.

The children smiled and inspected their jewelry from their mother before laying their heads on their uncles shoulder; their movements were simultaneous. Genny smiled once more before going back to the fire the bandits built.

She searched throught the stuff, retrieving anything that belogned to them. She found her childrens small swords in their scabbards.

She walked back to the group with two bags in one hand and two small sword in the other. She tucked the two swords in her belt and bent down to retrieve her own sword and sheathed it. The others followed suit. Arthur walked to Genny and took one of the two bags. Genny smiled in thanks, Arthur returned it with a small one.

"Let's get out of here. Probably make camp." Arthur said to the others, careful not to wake the children. We all went back to the horses and mounted. Genny was on her horse and gestured for Gwaine to hand her one of her kids. Gwaine obeyed and handed her a sleeping Jayden. Gwaine went to his horse, handing Elora to Merlin before mounting and letting Merlin hand him Elora.

They all ride for about two hours before they stopped top make camp. The sun was still out, and the twins children were awake and talking freely to their uncle, their mother, Merlin, Arthur, or any of the knights. Everyone helped to set up camp and unsaddle the horses. Elora and Jayden helped the knights with their things, conversing here and there. Everyone loved the two adorable children immediately.

Genny, Elora, and Jayden were sitting on a log by the fire. Everyone else was doing whatever. Genny looked to the kids and saw them covered in dirt and grime. She was covered as well. She stood up along with the young twins.

"Come on, I saw a lake nearby. The three of us need to get cleaned up." She said to them. The kids smiled and followed their mother.

They arrived at a clear and beautiful laked. The camp was only a few paces away and it was visible. The three of them took of their boots, rolled up their sleaves and pant legs and went into the lake, splasing, laughing, and joking around. They forgot about being kidnapped or attacked, all they focused on was that they were a family.

A soaked Elora walked out of the lake and went to her uncle. He looked confused for a minute, Elora just grabbed his hand and dragged him to the lake with all the strength she had in her tiny body.

"Jeez, this girl is strong." Gwaine exclaimed to the other knights. They just laughed at him. Elora walked to Merlin and began to pull him along as well. Both men reluctantly followed the young sorceress to the lake were Genny and Jayden were. Merlin took off his jacket and his boots, rolling up his sleeves and his pant legs. Gwaine took off his chainmail and boots, rolling his sleeves and pant legs as well.

They five of them played in the water until their were all cleaned and had to rest. They kept their shoes off, and dried off by the fire. Elora and Jayden were both wearing blankets and were in their mothers loving arms.

"Momma?" Elora said.

"Hm?"

"Can you sing us a song?" Jayden piped up. Genny just smiled at the two before she began to sing a lullaby.

_Come stop your crying_

_It'll be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I wil be here don't you cry_

The young ones started to doze off to sleep. Genevieve's voice was bringing everyones attention in the camp. They have never heard anything more beautiful before.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forevermore_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

The song was over and the children were fast asleep, she layed them down on a spare bedroll she brought and wrapped them up in a blanket.

"Always." she whispered. She took her seat back near the fire and saw that the entire camp was staring at her in awe and wonder. "What?" she asked. Gwaine was the one who answered.

"They're are amazed by your singing voice, sis." He said, they all nodded dazed. Genny blushed and looked away trying to hide it.

"Well, I'm going to get some rest. Goodnight, you lot. See you, in the morning." Genny said, the others gave her a 'goodnight' as well. She went to the empty bedroll nest to her young ones and laid down and let sleep take over her.


End file.
